mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rainbowroad6w
Archiving To archive your talk page, you just add another * Archive II (DATE WHEN IT STARTED — DATE WHEN IT ENDED) underneath the first one, remove everything from your talkpage and then click on the red link, and add everything you copied into that page. And it'll work. – Jäzz '' 00:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so very much. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 01:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Paper Mario > Mario Kart Right now, Paper Mario Wiki prioritizes over Mario Kart Wiki. So please merge Paper Mario articles instead of Mario Kart ones. – ''Jäzz '' 17:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ugh but my computer for some reason blocks that site (don't ask me why BSecure is stupid) so I actually can't. Mario Kart Wiki works so... I'll try to fix the BSecure stupidness but I've been doing Mario Kart Wiki articles because that site isn't blocked. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 18:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Then is it possible you could help in expanding the stubs on this site? It'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks. – ''Jäzz '' 18:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So it's that serious that I can't do Mario Kart articles?? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 21:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You can edit whatever you want. Nobody is required to work on any particular project. - The Count 23:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 23:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, haha, I saw that. --Bullet Francisco Archives Don't edit them. – 'Jäzz ''' 19:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Did I edit one? I didn't take notice... Whoops sorry didn't see that. I read the title but skipped the "Archive V" part. Sorry. I feel dumb right now. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's alright, just don't let it happen again. – ''Jäzz '' 19:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Will do... hopefully. :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Because Jazzi hurt my feelings about the image uploading and my edit summaries. I came bac kthough with apologies though . I shall see what I can do to help with the MK Wiki merge. I think I can be a good help with that. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome and I understand. I am not trying to be mean and congrats on rollback promotion by the way. P.S. Why did you state Whittle will be an unlockable in Mario Kart 7? I'd love for that to happen, but it isn't confirmed... Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You are one. Check . Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow. Lol. Didn't take notice. Thank you for notifying that. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, but I think he is too minor of a character to be in a video game. Oh and did you know that I am a sysop on five different Wikias? By the way, you're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am a sysop on RareWiki, SmashWikia, Conker Wiki, and a sysop + bureaucrat on Banjo-Kazooie Wiki and Pikmin Wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Want to help out on the wikis? I would love help. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :That sucks :(. I have no internet blockage cuz I am trusted by my parents. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm trusted too, it's just that they don't think it's completely safe to be on the internet without a blocking device, so they installed this bullcrap. I'm still able to get on some sites and it won't block it, but this thing blocks a lot of things that shouldn't get blocked. It's crap I'm tellin' ya. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merging Ok then, but I am busy major constructing the kart article so don't edit it now because I am doing so. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Peach 112 ok TANKYOU RR UPS , AGAIN? MY Peach 112 21:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RR GOD BYE IM CAUSED TRUBLES IN THIS WIKI IM TAKE A REASON IM SAYS: GOOD BYE :( Peach 112 23:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok tank you for report Peach 112 00:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) use a transductor ok muchas gracias us tiene toda la razon garcias me voy a acer famoso otra cosa, como me hago adiministrador? Peach 112 00:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) tank you Peach 112 00:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) okey celoso Peach 112 00:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) poor los regalos que le envie a otro aparte de todas maneras un present ups Peach 112 00:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok Peach 112 01:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) my first edition visit SNES UPS Peach 112 01:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) my second edition visit Royal Raceway Peach 112 02:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok thank you Peach 112 02:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RR Please visit this page !!!!!!! (im in the place 16th) :) Peach 112 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ups im sorry Leader Board Peach 112 20:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ouch Peach 112 20:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) de que me borraste la third option from rosalinas unlokable (win 4950 wifi races ) :( Peach 112 20:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) a ok thanyou rr and im a boy Peach 112 20:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) el caso de que uno no pueda escojer el nombre de su personaje favorito eso no significa que es mujer +y si me gusta escojer a peach algun problema le apuesto que sois el unico que conoce que es hombre yes coje mujeres :) Peach 112 20:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC)